


Podfic: The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a bad idea. It's a safety issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ins and Outs of Werewolf Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484132) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?f4eqzl1orv679xy)


End file.
